Kneel (GrandHighbloodXReader)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: It shouldn't have been so difficult. It was just a prison break. Reuploaded from deviantart for your viewing pleasure!
1. Chapter 1

Your eyes scanned, trying to find the one person who should have stuck out. It took an hour to find them, every second seeming like days. Of course she was in the dungeon. Two people in the cell, only one you really wanted to get out. The one you were looking for was the human one, darker tanned skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her name was Victoria.  
"Were you and your friend close?" The second spoke. He had medium black hair, gray skin, small blunted horns, a black and red body suite that had no shoulders, was torn in a few places-red blood oozing from his wounds, and his eyes were completely yellow except for the center of bright candy red. She nodded, clear tears falling from her eyes.  
"I just… I said such horrible things to her before…"  
"I know that she would forgive you." The tall troll informed her. "She would not want to see you suffer this way."  
"On the contrary, I'm quite sadistic." You interjected, leaning up against the bars playfully. Instantly she looked up.  
"(N-Name)?"  
"Sup bitch?" You grinned at her. "I dig the chains, is it a fashion statement?" She choked out a laugh as you pulled out a few pieces of metal and started working on the door's lock.  
"I can't—how did—what happened?"  
"Do you remember when you told me that I'd never have a practical use for my archery skills? Fuck you, that's how." You informed her. There was a small click and the cell door opened. She choked back another laugh.  
"I also said picking locks would never be useful, didn't I?" You knelt down, making quick work of her shackles. She sighed, rubbing her wrists. You began undoing the other guy's shackles. He turned, almost in surprise, staring at you.  
"You're eyes…"  
"Yeah, yeah." You commented. "Whatever smartass comment you're gonna make I've heard it before. Why is it such a big deal what color my eyes are?" Victoria chuckled, even at your situation. You shot her a half-glare. "Still laughing about the grape-aid comment?" She nodded.  
"I'm sorry, but that was funny."  
"Once again, fuck you. You know what, the next time you're about to get executed, I'm gonna get popcorn and watch. Besides, I'd still have my sunglasses if someone hadn't thrown them like an idiot." You popped the final pin and stood up.  
"Alright so how do we get out of here?" Victoria asked.  
"I've got one arrow, so rushing isn't exactly an option." You took off quickly down the hall, the other two following you. "We've got two guards out front but I did overhear them talking about buckets of something that needed to be done. I don't really know, honestly I was a bit… distracted."  
"Someone had gold somewhere, didn't they?" Victoria questioned.  
"So much." You commented, a wide grin spreading on your lips. "Sooooo much. Anyway, that's not important. Well, I mean it is, but it's not important right now. When I come back to rob these pricks it'll be important."  
"You're kidding."  
"I'm a rouge. I don't joke about gold."  
"Earthly riches can only go so far." The friendly troll informed you. You held up your hand, stilling their movement and pulled them back to the wall as one of the taller, meaner, looking trolls walked by without even noticing you. There were no real problems until you got about half way across the yard to the gate Victoria tripped.  
"Ugh!" She also let out a considerably loud yell as she hit the ground. You froze. Nobody was around… Maybe nobody—shit hit the fan. About twenty trolls came rushing.  
"Move!" You grabbed onto Victoria's arm, shoving her towards the friendly troll while an oversized club with multiple spikes hit the ground where you were standing.  
"(Name)!" Victoria shrieked for you as you were knocked to the ground, your bow flying. It was a beautiful bow, inlaid with flecks of gold and silver flowers. It had been hand carved for you, by your brother. The friendly troll grabbed onto Victoria, pulling her out of the way of an arrow. You would have loved to tell the story later, stating that you used sick ninja moves to dodge arrows. That simply wasn't the case. Through a combination of extreme dumb luck and good timing you had managed not to die. It was at this point Victoria and the friendly troll were separated from you by at least four hundred yards. They were almost out of the main gate—which was no guarantee of anything, but it was pretty damn close to freedom. You were pretty sure you could close the gate by cutting the rope they were by and still have enough make it, until you came face-to-face with the troll in front of you. He was huge and scary as fuck. That was the only way you could describe him. He had large almost spiraled goat-like horns, a huge mane of hair, razor sharp teeth, dark clothing with accents of royal purple, and had two spiked clubs—each had been splattered with a rainbow of colors.  
"Shit." You managed to choke out. There was no way in hell on your best day with an unlimited number of arrows loaded into a repeating crossbow you could take this guy—even if he just stood there. Literally you had nothing. He was going to kill you. There was no way of avoiding that.  
The club came at you just as your mind snapped back to your normal state. You were quicker than he was, but not by a hell of a lot. The edge of the club caught your side and literally sent you five feet away, successfully knocking the once black cloak away from your face. He had, however, sent you right by the bow. The problem was you were now having a hard time breathing.  
"What's wrong motherfucker? CAN'T TAKE A MOTHERFUCKING HIT?!" He raised the club again and you managed to spin around in time, holding back a scream from the movement. He had the club in mid-air and you had an arrow pointed at his head. At first he looked like he didn't give a flying fuck if you shot him, then he paused. He was looking directly at you, his eyes began to go from a completely murderous red to… purple? They were… just like yours. There was a sharp scream, bringing you back to reality. Three arrows all fired at Victoria. With no hesitation you snapped your bow in their direction and fired. It cut through the three arrows, rendering them completely useless and hit the rope that was holding the gate open. It would only be a few seconds until it snapped.  
"(Name?)" Victoria turned, knowing full well that the arrow didn't come from a troll. You gave her a weak smile. Well that was that. You were out of arrows and fucked. You didn't really want to close your eyes, it just seemed cowardly to die with closed eyes, but you couldn't help it.  
A flash of black and you were a pair of rather strong arms. It was the friendly troll. The bow slipped from now weak hands. Your heart sank and you extended a hand to try and grab the ornate wooden bow. It was a beautiful bow, inlaid with flecks of gold and silver flowers. It had been hand carved for you, by your brother. Tears burned in your eyes as you failed to catch it.  
"It's alright, I have you. We'll get out of here together." He informed you as he bolted for the gate Victoria ran out.  
"You motherfucking mutant! MOTHER—" The gate shut just as the troll carrying you ran past the gate. He was surprisingly fast for an injured guy. Every step he took shot a jolt of pain through your body from the hit the indigo-eyed troll had dealt. The world around you slipped to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Supplies. Right. That's what you were in the town for. It had been three days since your little escaping act and you hadn't been yourself. If it was from losing your brother's bow or seeing someone with the exact same eyes as you, you couldn't tell. Right now you needed some supplies. You had been able to get most if not all of the blood out of your cloak. The friendly troll, you now knew as Signless, was in horrible shape. He must have been in the dungeon for weeks. Victoria was just terrified of all the trolls except for Signless and refused to go anywhere near the town. That left you. Although your side still had cracked ribs and it would be difficult to run if you got in any trouble, but you had mapped out at least a handful of hiding spots already. It didn't take you long to figure out that the Signless didn't have much gold to his name and as far as Victoria went she was as broke as you were. There was simply no going back to that mountain of 'highblood' gold now. So you did what you do best. Targeted what the Signless had called high-bloods or blue-bloods. They wouldn't notice a few coins missing. Of course when the Signless had told you about the Hemospectrum he probably hadn't expected you to pick out your targets with the information. Much to your horror, however, after obtaining said coins you were looking for the food market and you seem to have stumbled onto a slave market. On instinct your first thought was to get the fuck out of there. This option disappeared as you started to turn. A very familiar face was walking into the market. A familiar face with indigo eyes. Your brain screamed at you to get out of his sight. It seemed that once a troll was chosen from one of the establishments both were walked into the building—more than likely to settle payment. You needed to hide.  
"Hey, you there." You turned towards one of the shopkeepers. "I have a yellow blood that would be perfect for you! I can sell him at a good price." As much as buying a person disturbed you, you couldn't think of another option. You nodded. "Excellent!" The large troll with blue eyes and circular horns grabbed onto the shoulder of the other troll—presumably the one you were now buying. He had four horns, two shorter to the inside and two longer on the outside. He had one blue eye and one red eye. He was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit.  
"Fucking Highbloodth." The blue eyes troll raised a hand to hit Dual Horns.  
"You wouldn't be trying to damage my property, would you?" You commented, hood still covering your face. The blue troll pulled his hand back.  
"O-Of course not!" He assured you. "Please come, let's discuss payment." You were ushered into the enclosed building. You just hoped that you had enough to afford this troll or things could go south extremely fast. "Now. As you know it's important to keep the cuffs on until you merge him with the equipment you want him to power. Otherwise he'll have full access to his full Psiioniic powers."  
"Of course." You lied, feeling the sudden urge to vomit. Merge him? As in like… merge, merge?  
"Once you pay I'll give you the key. Like usual if he wonders too far from it with the cuffs on he'll die. Now, I'll give you a good price on him—as I said. He'll only cost twenty gold." The blue blooded troll grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Of course I'll throw in the mind honey at a discount for—"  
"Do you take me for a fool?" You interrupted, head still down. It would have been better if you could have presented him with a glare, but you had to work with what you got. And what you had was seven gold.  
"I don't—"  
"I have seen these lowbloods go for two." You lied again. You had no idea how much yellow trolls sold for. You felt bad for saying lowblood, but… "If you're trying to imply that this particular mustard-blood is worth more than the others I have seen, I have to disagree. He looks as if his Psiioniics would be worthless." You had no idea what Psiioniics were. You were lying your ass off!  
"This one is a great Psiioniic user, I assure you! To give him at fifteen would be a steal."  
"That's why I'm not offering fifteen." You growled. "I do not approve of YOU stealing from ME. I will give you three." You could feel his glare.  
"Ten is the lowest I will go."  
"Five and you throw in the mind honey for free." You had no idea what mind honey was but you would be damned if you were gonna pay for it!  
"That's ridiculous!"  
"Every second you stand here you are wasting my time and gold out of your pocket from potential customers. Think carefully."  
"Eight!"  
"Six."  
"Deal." A small smirk came to your lips as you pulled out the gold. He extended a key on the counter as the six coins left your robe. You'd be damned if you were gonna show your (s/c) skin and blow your cover because of this dipwad. You walked out, Mr. Dual Horns walked beside you, carefully making your way through the streets away from the slave market. Of course you were lost as shit.  
"Lotht?" Mr. Dual Horns seemed to be having a hell of a time. You were about to tell him to stuff it when you got an idea.  
"Take me to the consumables market." You were attempting to sound like a high-up asshat, but sadly you were no good at it. Still he complied, as if not to anger you, while still making remarks like 'Thtupid athhole.' You had to admit you kinda liked this guy's attitude. You paused, leaning against one of the buildings as cracked ribs screamed from the walking. "Just… give me a minute." You breathed as Mr. Dual Horns looked at you oddly. You had overexerted yourself and the pain that reeled through your body hated you for it. You brought a hand to your mouth, still cloaked, as you tried to steady your breath.  
"Doeth your thide hurt that bad?" You opened your mouth to make a snappy comeback, but you froze before you could start a word—other voices catching your ears. Without hesitation you grabbed the yellow troll and jerked him into the mouth of the alley. He looked like he was about to snap at you but fell silent as well at the presence.  
"Grand Highblood what… colors are you looking for?" It was one of the shop keepers who spoke up.  
"I'm glad you motherfucking asked." Oh god. You felt your blood run cold. He scared you. Very few people ever had that privilege and it didn't sit well with you. The fact that he scared you also pissed you off. "I need some motherfucking (h/c)." It didn't occur to you at the time, due to the intense feanger (fear/anger) in your system. This feeling intensified when you actually caught a glimpse of the large troll. It wasn't his terrifying stature or the tall pointed horns that spiraled off like twisting swords or the clown-like war paint that would haunt your dreams until the day you die or even the way the other trolls coward at him. It was your FUCKING bow. The Grand Highblood had your brother's bow on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days. Two long ass days since you found out that your proverbial boogieman had your brother's bow. You would have rather seen it crushed than in his hands. God you were so mad. To add insult to injury Victoria was attempting to play Miss Sunshine as the two of you sat in the small 'hive' that was more of a one-room hut. Both Signless and Psiioniic were outside, you had no idea what they were doing and you didn't care.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned. "You've been so bummed out."  
"…Victoria…" You looked at her like she was stupid. "We." You pointed to her then to you. "Are on a planet of people who kill each other over blood color. It just so happens that we." You pointed to her then you again. "Have red blood. That means we." Again. "Are fucked. Also we have unintentionally joined a revolutionary party for a race that's not even ours! Let's just bust this revolutionary troll out of prison, cuz that won't have any terrible consequences! Want to help him gather an army to fight an enemy we couldn't hope to defeat in a thousand years with a thousand fucking people—even if he let up just sit there trying to beat him up? Why the fuck not! It's like a toddler trying to fight a brick wall, not happening."  
"He scares you." She said seriously, eyes narrowing.  
"Shut the fuck up." As much as you were angry at her for saying it out loud you were completely pissed at yourself for feeling that way. She giggled a bit, pulling you into a hug. Now that your side had ceased the intense pain you didn't really mind.  
"Dude, I'd be worried if he didn't at least scare you a little. That guy is terrifying."  
"…Yeah?"  
"Are you kidding?" Signless and Psiioniic walked in while Victoria was talking. "I saw that dude and I flipped and I was at least a hundred yards away. If I was as close as you were I wouldn't have had the brain power to react, I would have screamed and passed out. So don't even worry about it. Besides there's only two people who have ever taken a hit from that asshat and lived to tell about it and both of them are in this room-cave-thing." You half laughed at this and sighed. It was then quiet as the fire cracked, heating the iron pot on it. The last of the root vegetables and a small rabbit made for a decent stew, you were now just waiting for the hard vegetables to soften.  
"I understand if you decline." Signless broke the silence that hung over you. Victoria shook her head.  
"What are you talking about we already agreed that—"  
"You did." Signless nodded causing Victoria to raise an eyebrow. "(Name) has not. I don't wish to push anyone into something they don't want to commit too. We would not hold a grudge against you—you have already done more for the troll race than we could have asked." The question had been free-floating for almost the full two days and the Signless had just given you a guilt-free easy out. You looked at Victoria, she looked back at you. You sighed, a thousand thought ran through your head.  
"Can I just… can I give you an answer tomorrow?" You questioned.  
"Of course, just know that we will find a place for you if you decide to join." Signless nodded gently at you. Damn him and his ability to make you overly comfortable. Victoria just grinned while Psiioniic was giving you an unreadable expression. It didn't take long for you to settle into the sleeping arrangements. Apparently trolls slept in some kind of plant-based cocoon filled with slime that actually glowed in the dark. You and Victoria had a spot on the floor lined with soft animal skins.  
You couldn't sleep, despite the exhaustion that cloaked your body. You had already decided. You had come too far to just say the hell with it and walk away. Besides that, if you left Signless you really had nowhere to go. One fact remained—you were pretty useless in battle without your bow. You could dodge and that was about it. You had searched around the market for a bow—any bow would work in a pinch but apparently you had to show some kind of credential by signing in blood. What the hell made bows so important? One option. You had to get your bow back. Yup. That was it, you decided. Besides, you had promised that pile of gold you'd be back and funding a revolution would surely be expensive. You stood up as quiet as you could, which was damn quiet. You wrapped yourself in Victoria's cloak, it was thicker and you were less likely to be burned by the sun, before making your way out of the hive.  
It didn't take you long to find the Grand Highblood palace and you slipped into the courtyard unnoticed. They had a surprising lack of guards. Then again you could probably count the number of idiots who would actually break in here on one hand. The first place you checked was around the cell area, you had noticed a small weapon room there. A few swords, some clubs you couldn't even lift, and a double edged spear that was stained with brown, yellow, and green. None of which you had the slightest idea of how to wield. The next room you came across some kind of torture room, you bypassed it completely. A small noise caught your attention and you eased the door open. You froze in horror. There was a huge recopricoon in the room, giving off enough light so you could see just where you were. A rainbow of colors coated to floor and you knew exactly where you were. Rainbow pictures covered the walls, making your stomach turn. You were about to bolt from the room but something caught your eye. Your bow. Your heart jumped and suddenly you didn't give a flying fuck what else was in the room. If you had you might have noticed the small pair of black eyes looking at you from a shelf above the bow. You made your way across the room, steadying your breath you reached out and fingers entwined with the bow. After grabbing it you really didn't want to stay here longer than you had to.  
"HoNk!" You nearly flipped your shit as something hit you in the face. You hit the ground, reeling as you tried to pry the thing off your face. "HoNk! HoNk! HoNk! HoOoOoNk!" You pried it off your face, ready to kill your assaulter but stopped. "HoNk! HoNkHoNkHoNk!"  
"Aaaaah." You tilted your head to the left. It had a bright indigo body, black beady eyes, small goat-like horns, long multiple legs attached to a grub-like body. It was freaking out, hissing and honking at you. But still… "You're kinda cute. I'm sorry little guy, I didn't mean to wake you up." It instantly stopped hissing.  
"HoNkHoNk."  
"Yup that's damn cute." You confirmed with a grin. It struggled from your grasp and you put it down, getting to your feet to grab the bow that was half way across the room. You picked up your bow and made your way out of the room. After that it was pretty smooth sailing until you were about to exit the main throne of the Grand Highblood to the outer part of the palace.  
"You forgot your arrows motherfucker." Your heart decided it was time to jump into your throat. You didn't need to turn behind you to see who said it and you attempted to bolt. You were instantly grabbed by the neck, causing the cloak to press around your face even more. You still couldn't see the Grand Highblood, but you weren't sure you wanted to. You were off the ground, behind held in the air by your own throat. Both your hands quickly dropped the bow as you attempted to pry his hand off. Yeah, that was gonna happen. "You didn't even motherfucking kneel."  
"HoNk!" You weren't sure you heard this at first but the little thing had made its way to the Grand Highblood's hand. It was jumping up and down like a maniac. "HoNk! HoNk! HoNkHoNkHoNk!" Then the little thing bit the Grand Highblood's fingers. The massive hand dropped you, causing you to scramble away and try not to pass out as you coughed.  
"What's wrong little motherfucker?" You would have been surprised at how calm the Grand Highblood was, if you weren't focused on trying to not pass out. The little thing started hissing. The Grand Highblood looked back at you; the cloak had fallen from your face. You wanted to scream, any noise right now would have been just fine with you. "Well if it isn't my indigo eyed motherfucker." He reached out towards you. You flinched; already back against the wall, eyes shut tightly. He was going to snap your neck, you knew it! Instead of his hand going to your neck, it wrapped around your waste and he lifted you up. The way he was carrying you was far from gentle and he was putting extreme pressure on your lungs. You briefly tried to tear his hand from around you, to no avail. There was just no way. The last thing you really wanted to do was pass out again but… He eased his grip slightly, allowing you to finally breathe again. A breathy chuckle escaped his mouth. "Sorry little motherfucker, don't want you up and dying on me." Oddly enough these words actually made you feel a little better.

You felt your stomach acid rising in your system. The smell of death filled the 'throne room' completely and you were now seeing why first hand. Another low blood pleaded for mercy only to receive a violent death at the hands of the Grand Highblood. His blood added to the pools of blood that had been gathered that day. At least half an inch of blood covered the entire floor. It was the third day of this and everyday it was the same. The Grand Highblood placed your brother's bow in your hands and a quiver of arrows next to you. You took the opportunity of having the bow to shoot him with it on the first day. He just gave you a dark smirk, pulling the arrow out of his side and chuckling about how you were motherfucking naughty. This bothered you. A lot. You were positive that being naughty in the Grand Highblood's book was a bad thing. It was like Santa's list but the naughty ones didn't get coal, they got clubbed to death. After every day's bloodbath he would drop you off in the room that you begrudgingly called yours and would walk off in a foul mood. You would find fresh clothes and food in the room. You would then wait until you felt tired, close your eyes, and do it all again—after you tried to escape a few times, of course.  
It took you the full day to realize he had intended for you to end the lowblood's lives. You couldn't and he was losing his patients. At first it was just a smirk in your direction and when you made no move he would do it for you, dragging you by the waist to be closer to the carnage as he slaughtered them.  
"You're going to up and motherfuckin' shoot the next one." He informed you, pulling you back on his lap.  
"What if they're innocent?" Of course that's the first thing you'd say. No insult, no questioning of his sanity, just a honest question about guilt. His laugh shook his stone throne, causing you to nearly fall off his lap. You had not wanted to be put on his lap, but apparently that was nonnegotiable as he had an arm cloaked in blood holding you to him. He gave you a dark smirk, moving to be only a few inches from your face.  
"You think that motherfuckin' matters?" He moved so that his mouth was next to your ear and you could feel his hot breath ghosting over it. "If you motherfucking kill this lowblood I'll up and make a deal with you." Exactly how many times was he going to make your heart stop?  
"What… what kind of deal?"  
"The kind that lets you motherfucking live." Good deal. But… could you really end a troll's life to save your own? Well… yeah. You had already killed about ten trolls when you busted Victoria out, you didn't really see what was wrong with killing one more to preserve your own life—even if it was just for a little longer. Nobody ever accused you of being a good person. The guards threw in a brown blooded Leo.  
"Please!" He instantly began to plead with the Grand Highblood, then with you when he saw you had already drawn the arrow. "Please, I only came because I need food for my family! Please, without me my matesprit won't be able to live on her own!" You couldn't do this. You just couldn't. "I-I can tell you about the rebelli—" Your arrow hit him in the back of the throat, going right through his open mouth. It was a painful as fuck way to die because the arrow itself wouldn't be what killed him. His own blood would flood his lungs and drown him. You hadn't meant for his death to be so brutal but once he began to speak about the rebellion you let your arrow slip. He was tearing at his own throat trying to get the arrow out. Panic had set over him and he was ripping at his jugular while coughing and spitting the blood. Even the guards had looks of horror on their faces at the self-inflicted carnage. You raised another arrow, only to have the Grand Highblood place his hand on yours and lower the bow with a smirk.  
"Don't ruin the motherfuckin miracle." You felt your stomach turn again at the sight of the brown blood on the floor. Brown tears ran down his face as he clawed at his neck with his final breath. "That was motherfucking beautiful." You were turned away from him. This seemed to piss him off and he harshly grabbed your chin, forcing you to face him. "You didn't up and enjoy the motherfuckin' show?" The red anger in his eyes faded upon looking at your face. Streams of silent tears were running down your face for the horror you had just caused. He let go of you just in time for your knees to give out and send you on your hands and knees into the pool of blood. You finally kneeled and something sparked in his chest. An unfamiliar stinging.


	4. Chapter 4

The nicest thing the Grand Highblood could do for you now was kill you, but… he had never been accused of being nice. You just wanted to curl up and die while at the same time beating him to death with the most painful way possible. He was just watching you,  
"Should we bring in the next lowbloo—"  
"Get the fuck out." He turned to them, eyes blazing red again. "Get the motherfuck out!" They ran like scared children. You no longer cared if he was angry. He lifted you by your lavender shirt, blazing red eyes burning at you. "Stop that motherfucking noise!" Something snapped. Every raw emotion you took over you at this point. Who did he think he was? Obviously the Grand Motherfucking Highblood.  
"Let me go you son of a bitch!" You screamed, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. At the same time you were trying to cover your eyes, you really didn't want him seeing you cry. Crying was not something you liked to do. "I wish I had never fucking met you! Why couldn't you have just fucking killed me when you first saw me? It would have been easy—"  
"For you to shoot me with the motherfucking arrow?" You were taken by disbelief—though with all his mood swings it surprised you that it still surprised you. You glared at him through the tears.  
"It wouldn't have—"  
"Shut the fuck up." He snapped. "I know you can motherfucking hit the wings off a buzzbug." He was calling you on your bullshit! How dare he!  
"I won't shut up! Why didn't you kill me with your club!? I've seen you kill at least forty trolls with them so what does one weird human mean to—" He silenced you. It was no shock, he had told you to shut up. The way he shut you up though… Instead of putting a hand to your mouth he decided to use his lips. It was unexpected and you were in the middle of talking when he forced his dark gray lips onto yours. You went into a blinking fit as your brain tried to process what was going on. Unfortunately it had devoted all of its time to that and not enough to closing your mouth. The Grand Highblood slipped his tongue in your mouth, pushing your own tongue in an attempt to get you to play. When you didn't he pulled away, eyes blazing at you.  
"Don't make that motherfucking noise again." You had to say something. Anything!  
"…What?" You would later go over a thousand better things to have said in this moment. A dark chuckle came from his throat as he smirked at you, picking you up by the waist again. He didn't even seem to care about the rainbow of blood dripping down your body. He sat on the throne again, you on his lap. You desperately tried to think of something else to say. Anything to break the silence. Nope. Just more silence. Which was just as well, you were honestly a bit scared to open your mouth again. The door opened and the next lowblood was dragged in. Apparently the Grand Highblood was in a good mood because he let this lowblood talk for a good ten minutes. The Grand Highblood wasn't listening to him, however. He was tracing patterns on your once lavender dress. You were just looking at him with an expression as if to say I-really-wanna-ask-you-what-the-fuck-but-I'm-not-stupid-so-I'm-just-going-to-sit-here-and-pretend-you're-not-doing-that-until-you-stop. It was a considerably hard look to pull off. He would take one finger, let it rest in a pool of color, and then drag it across an unstained portion of the purple shirt or black pants. It was briefly amazing to you that troll blood didn't soak into dark fabrics and dissipate. It stayed, flickering it's bright color at you. He finally stopped, standing up and placing you down on the stone throne.  
"Don't!" The lowblood pleaded as he picked up a well-used club. Without a word the club went across the teal-blood's skull. You winced and shut your eyes but you could still hear the cracking. It sent a cringe though your body. Once again you were picked up around your lower body and placed him his lap. He… didn't drag you over when he killed the troll… The door opened and another lowblood was thrown in for 'judgment'.  
"Let me go you athholeth!" You turned in a panic from looking at the Grand Highblood to the familiar lisping voice. You couldn't believe this.  
"This one was found wondering around without his owner." One of the highbloods threw Psiioniic to the ground, coating him in the horrifying rainbow.  
"I don't need to walk around like thome woofbeatht on a chain!" You had definitely missed that attitude. Psiioniic looked up at the Grand Highblood and was quite surprised to see you. "(Name)? What on Alteria—" You nearly cried out as the grip around your waste tightened. A small yelp of pain escaped your mouth. The hand that was gripping the club lifted it from the ground.  
"No!" You knew very well that once he lifted it up it would only be a second before a fresh coat of paint was added to the floor and walls. Both of your hands latched onto the Grand Highblood's arm. "No! …Please." You didn't notice the tears starting to prickle in your eyes, oh but he did.  
"You know this lowblood motherfucker?"  
"Y-Yes." You nodded; completely terrified at the look he was giving you. "I'm… his owner." Not lying. "I bought him about five days ago. He… wasn't with me because… I was here." The Grand Highblood's eyes narrowed with every word.  
"You motherfuckin' know that the owner is responsible for their motherfuckin' slave, don't you sis?" Oh god, no you didn't know that. You looked at Psiioniic, shut your eyes, and nodded. "Take the motherfuckin' lowblood out and let him go."  
"But Grand Highblood—"  
"Get out motherfuckers."  
"Wait! Let (Name) go you athholeth!" Psiioniics gave you a wild look as the highbloods pulled him out. The very instant the door was closed a strong hand was placed on your chin and you were made to lock eyes with the Grand Highblood yet again.  
"The motherfuckin' punishment is death, sis." Ice hit your veins, effectively freezing you in place. You didn't want to die, much to the contrary of how you were feeling twenty minutes ago. A smirk grew through the horrific makeup. "Wanna up and make a motherfuckin' deal?" A full-on frown. You weren't too fond of his previous deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa stop, pause.

**WARNING: This shit you are about to read is dubcon, highly mature, and altogether mind-fuckery. You were warned. **

Go on a walk with the Grand Highblood? Yeah you could do that. That would be the easiest thing you had done all week! You had no idea why you were going on a walk with him, you assumed you would probably be shooting lowblood trolls that were trying to riot or something. Goodie. Much to your surprise you had no cuffs, no chains, nothing to bind you to the Grand Highblood or any of his guards. Even more surprising was the clothing that was set for you to wear. A pair of pants made of jean-like material and a dark purple shirt. Something that wouldn't hinder you if you decided to bolt—which, considering your previous attempts had to be expected. He must have had leverage, you just couldn't see it. The instant you stepped outside you felt a thousand times better. It was true, rogues did not do well in captivity.

"Something on your motherfucking think pan?" Even the question sounded laced as it pulled you back to reality. His voice always had something hidden behind the original words.

"Nothing." It was a stupid answer. You had tried this answer before, only to have his eyes blaze threateningly at you and him inform you that if he asks you a motherfucking question you tell the motherfucking truth. So naturally you expected him to either say that or flip his shit and smack you.

"If something is on your motherfuckin' think pan, you should up and motherfucking tell me." Wow. Not what you had been expecting. The words themselves were demanding but… the tone was off. That's when you thought of something. Aside from the initial almost strangling you to death, he hadn't laid a hand on you. Well… Your mind thought back to the way he held you yesterday and… the kiss. What the fuck was that about? Could he…? You hadn't noticed that you were staring at him until he turned towards you. On instinct you jumped slightly, finding the ground in front of you much more interesting.

"I just…" Your throat was incredibly dry. He did say he wanted to know what was on your mind. "I don't really do well in enclosed environments… so… I guess… thanks." You wouldn't call it a smile—not by any stretch of the imagination—but it was a lighthearted smirk. Of course the next thing on your mind was what you were doing walking anyway. Your bow was strapped on your back, just as it always was. You walked beside him, down the paths of the city. After what seemed like an hour of aimless wondering around the merchant area you noticed that the Grand Highblood seemed to be waiting for something to happen and kept looking at you. Oddly enough every other troll was avoiding looking at you. Something caught your eye as you walked down the merchant area. They were the coolest flowers that you had ever seen. They had large wild stems that wrapped in circles leading to large (f/c) petals. You must have been pausing for too long.

"You all up and motherfucking see something you wanna look at?" You jumped slightly, finding the ground once again interesting.  
"No. I was just—" Before you could say another word he grabbed onto your wrist. Oh god he was gonna break your arm for looking at a flow—no… It wasn't the death-grip he had previously had on his clubs. You took notice that he had neither of his clubs with him. He, in a way that by his standards must have been a feather touch but by yours at least it wouldn't bruise, pulled you towards the flowers that you had been looking at.  
"Up and pick out a motherfucking plant." Weird. That sentence was just weird. Still you obliged, reaching out in the steadiest way possible, choosing a flower.

"E-Excellent choice." The shop keeper looked like he was going to have a stroke. "The Mikune h-has a very painful poison. I'm—I'm sure it'll give you great pleasure as your enemies suffer." He then progressed to go into extreme detail. First the poison enters the bloodstream, contracting the veins to prevent gaining oxygen while at the same time disintegrating parts of the veins causing them to bleed out from the inside. They then proceeded to bleed from every opening until they drown in their own blood. You were standing there, eyes huge as hell, and slowly put the flower back.

"You don't want that motherfucker?" You shook your head feverishly. Once again back to the silence, but it only lasted for a few minutes. He would ask you what your opinion was on certain things in the market. After the flower incident you realized exactly what this 'walk' was. You were actually on a date with the Grand Highblood and it was… strangely nice. You couldn't really explain it. It may have been that you were once again outside that put you in a better mood, but soon enough you found yourself headed back to your gilded rainbow cage. You hated it. The thought of going back made you absolutely sick. You subconsciously slowed down as you neared the gate. You should really have ran when you had the chance. Who knows how long it would be before you got another opportunity to—

"I almost up and motherfucking forgot." He pulled something out, handing it to you. You blinked, gingerly taking the familiar item. Your sunglasses.

"…How did you…?"

"One of my motherfucking guards let me know that a couple of trouble makers—one who knew how to handle a motherfucking bow—dropped this. He said that one without a bow threw this at him." You couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Oh god you had forgotten that! When you first came into contact with trolls and Victoria threw your sunglasses at them. You had been so mad at her… "Why in the name of the Mirthful Messiahs would you wear those things?" You blinked, looking up at him. Right. Indigo was the highest for landtrolls.

"Well…" You looked down a bit. "Back where I'm from… purple eyes aren't exactly common. I'd never seen anyone else with purple eyes before so… I guess that's why…" You tightened your grip on your bow.

"I motherfucking couldn't kill you either my wicked indigo eyed sis." This caused you to stop in your tracks. If he couldn't kill you… You hadn't entered the gate yet. You could bolt. If what he was saying is true you had a good chance to get away. If he was lying you would at least have a better chance of surviving if you ran. There was no reason for you to go back into that gate. "You wanna motherfucking run?" The words were dark and as you thought about your options only one word came to mind.

This… thing in front of you had shown he was capable of being civil, but… all the countless trolls he had murdered... You could never forgive him. You hated this creature and he admitting to you that he couldn't kill you gave you the opportunity you had been looking for. You gave no answer, because you were too busy taking off like someone had just lit you on fire. One foot in front of the other, you had no real destination; you just wanted to get the fuck away from him. Unfortunately you got about twenty steps before the same grip that had been gentle earlier threatened to break the bones in your arm.

"Let me fucking go!" You snapped as he easily jerked you towards him. A rough hand snaked around your body, tracing under your shirt. "FUCKING LET G—" Your yell was silenced by his mouth being forced on yours roughly. His long gray tongue easily slipped past your lips as you struggled against him. His makeup smeared against your skin as he pulled you back inside. You had tried to make a move for your bow, only to have him pin both your arms with his free hand as he carried you by the waist.

"You don't wanna up and be my motherfucking matesprit? That's all shades of motherfucking fine!" He seemed really pissed, eyes bordering on red. You probably shouldn't have tried to run. "I'm still gonna motherfucking pail you; you'll just be in my black motherfucking quadrant!" You honestly had no idea what that meant, but you had bigger problems.

"Get the fuck away from—" With one harsh slam you were against the wall in the throne room. Pain ran through your body as you observed your surroundings. You HATED this room. You hated it almost as much as you hated this monster licking your skin. Once again you found yourself covered in the vibrant blood of slaughtered trolls. He had you pinned against the freshly painted wall and held you in place with an arm on each side, his chest in front of you, and a knee parting your legs. He was pressed against you, lapping at your skin hungrily—leaving a trail of see-through purple saliva. You were trying not to moan but he was good with his tongue.

"You taste motherfucking delicious, little motherfucker." With those words he bit you, extremely harshly on your exposed shoulder. It was enough to make it bleed and leave an imprint from every one of his sharp teeth. A cry escaped your lips, half in pain half in anger. On reflex the hands that were pressed against his chest trying to push him away were now being used to sink your nails into him through the fabric of his shirt. This amused him. After all, what were pathetic human nails against troll skin? Especially though fabric. Useless. "Is that the best you can do, motherfuc—" You kicked him as hard as you could in the side, earning an end to his sentence and a low growl from him. The knee was pulled out from under you and you were roughly cast to the floor. You moved for your bow once again but he got to it first. The next few seconds moved in slow motion. He picked up the bow, one end in each hand, and snapped it. You should have felt sadness, instead a burning anger took over you. How dare he?  
"I fucking hate you." He grabbed onto your left ankle, pulling you harshly across the ground. The good inch of rainbow blood made it easy for him to pull you. He covered your body, immobilizing you against the pool-like floor. His face was only an inch from yours as a cruel smirk formed over his lips.  
"Good, motherfucker." His clawed hands made quick work of your shirt, cutting into your skin in the process. A thick red trail seeped from your skin. His mouth lapped at the crimson gem-like drops hungrily. You were disgusted at yourself when you moaned. Your skin burned under his animalistic touches and he chuckled darkly, rocking your body against him. "You like that little motherfucker?" There had to be a way to hurt him. Anyway would work, then your eyes landed on his horns. You gripped them tightly, dragging your nails across them. Instantly his hand slipped into your pants and he forced a finger inside of you. You curled back at the intrusion, hating the fact you loved the feeling of him doing this to you. You cried out as he almost instantly inserted the second finger. It was quite painful, making you squirm. You attempted to pull back but the slick ground under you only made it counterproductive and painful as you struggled against the touches. While he played with you he used his other hand to completely rid you of your pants.

"S-Stop!" You pushed up, away from the cold and slick floor, unintentionally shoving his fingers further into you.

"Not a motherfucking chance." He was kneeling on the ground in front of you, now holding your lower body in the air. He quickly rid himself of his own pants. Writhing between his legs was a long thick tentacle-like appendage that had a purple tint to it. It squirmed every time he would insert his fingers into you and pull them out—as if trying to mimic the motions. You could feel pressure building up inside of you with each thrust of his fingers. You were making rather undignified noises as he pumped inside you repeatedly. You were nearing your release, so close you began to feel as if you were floating, as he removed his fingers.

"Wha—"  
"I want you to pray to the motherfucking Mirthful Messiahs. You're gonna motherfucking beg them for your release." He smirked. No fucking way. He must have known what you were thinking because he began to lightly touch your clit. He was giving it feather touches, making your hips buck. "You just have to motherfucking as for it." You were biting your lip hard enough to draw blood.  
"F-Fuck… Please." You felt the hatred for him building with every letter you spoke. His fingers slammed into you again, rapidly finding the pace that would bring your high. White blinded you as you released onto his hand. After a few seconds you came down only to find him holding you down with the hand covered in your juices. Without waiting for a word from you he slammed into you with his bone-budge. A pained scream ripped from your throat as he thrust into you, not waiting for you to become accustomed to his extremely large size.

"It fucking hurts, doesn't it motherfucker?" You couldn't say anything as tears prickled in your eyes once again. Regret shook your body. The hands that had still been gripping his horns let go, moving to cover your face with your arms. You didn't want this asshole seeing you cry. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Even as your body convulsed in the choking sobs, you wouldn't let him see you. His rhythmic thrusts continued as his breathing became labored. A small chuckle shook his body again. "You feel so motherfucking tight." You wanted to scream, instead you simply covered your eyes as he rammed into you, ripping you more with each thrust. His thrusting became sporadic and desperate as he came close. With a final desperate slam into you he released, spilling his violet seed into you. "So motherfucking good…" His thrusts stopped as you shook under him. All that could be heard was your lit sobs you desperately tried to hide and his panting. You couldn't see it, but he was looking down at the large pool of red blood tinted with purple seed under you in the rainbow of colors. Was it that painful for you? He had intended for it to be painful but… only enough to fuel the hate you held for him. A kismesis relationship could only last as long as your hatred for him did. He had wanted you to hate him… but… He gave another experimental thrust, both wanting to feel you move against him again and wanting to see what your reaction was. As soon as his hips bucked into your you choked out another sob and a small gush of red blood poured out of your body. It was then he realized something. Humans, you, didn't do kismesissitude.


	6. Chapter 6

"I motherfucking couldn't kill you either my wicked indigo eyed sis." This caused you to stop in your tracks. If he couldn't kill you… You hadn't entered the gate yet. You could bolt. If what he was saying is true you had a good chance to get away. If he was lying you would at least have a better chance of surviving if you ran. There was no reason for you to go back into that gate. "You wanna motherfucking run?" The words were dark and as you thought about your options only one word came to mind.  
"No." You shook your head, chancing a small grin at the large troll beside you. Even though you wanted to run, you wouldn't. It was unexplainable but you felt a kind of kinship with him. Slowly you walked past the gate that would once again hold you. The closest thing to a smile that you had ever seen crossed his lips. You laughed a little bit at this, adjusting your brother's bow on your back. Maybe he wasn't quite as bad as—HoNk. You were pulled from your thoughts. What the hell was that noise? !  
"HoNk!" Your eyes flew open, focusing on the mildly familiar face. The small bead-like eyes shimmered at you as it jumped up and down. "HoNk!HoNkHoNkHoNk!" You felt tears beginning to burn in your eyes again, the same tears that hadn't stopped for three days whenever your eyes were open. Thankfully the Grand Highblood hadn't come to collect you in that time for the daily culling of the lowbloods. The first day he had come into your room like usual. You did what seemed normal, cringed and cried. He sat at the edge of what was the closest thing to a bed you had been able to find. He placed a hand on your face, sending you into more violent sobs even though it was soft. He would pull his hand a small ways away and lightly tap your face. You had no fucking clue what he was doing but it wasn't helping. Then he attempted to shush you. It wasn't working. After about an hour of this he stood up without a word and walked out. He hadn't been back since. The small thing stopped his bouncing and tilted his head. "HoNk?" You didn't want to look at it, forcing your body to move by pulling the blanket over your head. It started flipping it's shit. "HoNkHoNkHoNkHoNk!" With every honk it would jump, sending a small ripple of pain through your body. "HONK!" He jumped again but didn't come down.  
"Thut up, thtupid grub." You heard the familiar voice from under the blankets. Slowly you pulled the blanket away. The grub was floating in mid-air with blue and red sparks flying around him as the familiar face grinned at you. "Glad to thee you're awake." The smile changed to a frown once he saw the tears staining your cheeks. "(Name)?" You burst into sobs, unable to stop yourself. It had just been silent tears and sharp pains that broke your body but seeing him… he was gonna help you? Were you even worth it? What if—he softly patted the side of your face, causing you to look up at him again. You opened your mouth to say something but he used his other hand to put a finger to your lips. "Thhhhhhhhh. It'th okay. Come on." The small grub was freaking out still, now honking wildly and struggling against its psionic container.

It would be three weeks before you would smile again and Psiioniic was the one to make you. Of course he actually MADE you smile. He used his psionic powers to do so, a red and a blue light pulling at either side of your lips. This caused you to actually smile. You had felt like every emotion was ripped from you until he did this.  
"Thee? I told you I'd make you thmile." He displayed his double fangs in a smile. "Thath what Moirailth are for." Your heart fluttered at this. Victoria had always been your best friend but… Psiioniic was… there were no words. You nodded at him happily.

While Victoria was often around it had become painfully clear, after three months, the two of you weren't going to find a way home anytime soon. You still had no idea how you got here so finding an exit wasn't an option. Instead you each got a house—or hive. Sleeping in recupricoon slime took quite a lot of getting used to but it was like sleeping in warm applesauce. Of course, you would follow Signless to any and every of his speeches. If you had to stay on this planet you were going to help make it an equal place. Psiioniic would be there as well and even after the peaceful speaking would end the two of you could often be found together.  
The two of you were sitting in the grass outside of your hive. Seeing as you preferred the outdoors—even more so since your incident. With a sigh you feel back, aiming for the soft grass and hitting the yellow troll. A smile came to his face as his arms wrapped around you, comforting you like you were a lost puppy. His chuckle was different than the Grand Highblood's. It was softer and never once had his laugh scared you. Sometimes you just really needed a damn hug. He held you close for nearly ten minutes before you were pulled out of your thoughts. Signless was going to give another one of his speeches today. "Come on. We have to go scope the place out." He chuckled. You flashed him a smirk as you threw on the cloak that had been resting on the ground. It didn't take long for the two of you to make your way to the market where Signless would be speaking. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and soon a familiar voice caught your attention.  
"Hello my furiends!" You turned with a smile to see the Disciple. From your understanding she was Signless's matesprit. She had never missed a speech, she was also fierce when it came to fighting. She tried to teach you hand-to-hand combat but it only ended with you bleeding everywhere. "Do you want to take the upuuur levels today?" You nodded.  
"Fuck yes." You grinned wildly. She giggled at this, no real surprise. You loved running along the rooftops of the city. It may have been because there were almost no trolls on the roofs or it may have been that you just loved being up high. Either way it was your usual stake-out area. Happily you took your place as the others fanned out. As much as you loved to hear the Signless's words you made yourself focus. The only flaw you could see was that Signless wanted a peaceful rebellion. That meant you couldn't kill any trolls either. He had made it a point to tell you that if it came down to saving his life by killing another then his life was forfeit. You weren't sure if you could. He had been quite upset when you first met due to the fact of so many dead trolls. He wanted to prevent bloodshed, not cause it.  
"Brothers, sisters, I cry out for peace; a call to embrace our differences instead of using them to divide us. I have seen peace where we all work together and thrive in equality and prosperity. I have—" An arrow flew at him, only to be stopped in mid-shot by Psiioniic. You wished that you had seen the ambush coming. You were a rogue! Why didn't you see a clear trap! A rough hand was placed over your mouth as the vision of your friends meeting the same fate below faded from your eyes. One hit to the back of the head.

"(Name)! (Name) please wake up!" The voice was pleading with you as your eyes eased open, a pain searing though your head. You would have wiped away the dried blood clinging to your hair if you could move your arms. You were suspended in mid-air by a pair of rather painful and sharp steel cuffs. "Oh thank god." It was Victoria. Even in the flickering light you could see her, about twenty feet away with two sets of bars in between you. Two more cells were full; one for Psiioniic and one for the Disciple. Your heart began to break the speed limit.  
"W-Where is Signless?" Your voice seemed to break. The Disciple just sobbed into her chains. "Where is he?"  
"Thothe athholeth took him to the…." Psiioniic's voice was filled with hatred. He paused, as if trying to figure out if he should say the next words. "Grand Highblood." If your heart sped up anymore it would simply stop. This theory was quickly proven wrong as heavy footsteps sent it to warp speed. Your body became covered in a light sweat and you willed yourself to be somewhere else. They stopped at the cell door, but after unlocking it, quickly advanced inside. "Don't you fucking touch her thit head!"  
"Oh don't worry mustard-blood." The blue blood chuckled, roughly yanking your arms to him. The sharp edge of the cuffs cut into your wrist. "He wasn't to see all four of you. I guess he needs new paint." A sadistic smirk came over his lips as he purposely twisted the sharp edges, sending a river of red running down your arms. There was a sickeningly recognizable crunch. The troll in front of you had his neck cracked by an all too familiar club. Oh god. God no. God, please, no. He reached out a hand to the chains that bound you.  
"(Name), please don't worry." Signless? The rest of the group in the cells seemed as shocked as you were. "He is going to let you out, please calm down." You would have laughed if you didn't want to scream. Thankfully Psiioniic beat you to the next comment.  
"What the hell Thignleth!?" The Grand Highblood completely ignored him as Signless explained that he was now the Grand Highblood's Moirail. That you hadn't seen coming. You thought that Signless was dead in a pool of his own blood. Your attention was focused on the Grand Highblood, you could feel your body shaking against your own will. He clearly knew that you didn't want him touching you but at the same time once he unhooked the cuffs you would fall. "Then let me down firtht!" Psiioniic snapped, struggling against his bindings.  
"Is that what you motherfucking want?" He was talking to you but your own voice seemed to be on vacation.  
"Thhe'th thcared of you!" Psiioniic was now pulling violently against his bindings as you shook, eyes closed tightly. "Thhe doethn't want you to touch her! Let me down and let me help my Moirail!" Upon easing your eyes open to look at what was going on you were greeted by the red-rage eyes of the Grand Highblood. You instinctively pushed yourself back, digging the chains deeper into your skin. You cringed at the pain, a rather undignified whimper escaping your lips. You felt pathetic.  
"Shhh." Surprisingly it wasn't directed at you. It was Signless. He was shushing the Grand Highblood. Wow. A small tap to the side of the Grand Highblood's face. Signless was fucking crazy.  
"What…? What the hell?" Victoria asked it.  
"He's shush paw—er—papping him." The Disciple gave a small smile. The Grand Highblood's eyes were still a violent red but his breathing was a bit more steady.  
"It'th thomething that trollth do to calm each other down." Psiioniic explained a little more. "It'th uthually only uthed by Moirailth or Matethpritth." If Signless trusted him now… if he had the guts to try that…  
"It…" Your voice cracked even though you tried to make it as steady as possible. "It's okay." The Grand Highblood's eyes reverted, rather quickly, to their normal purple as he once again moved towards you. You held your breath but forced your body to remain still as his large hand gingerly gripped the chain and the other wrapped around your body to prevent you from falling to the ground. The strange thing was that although your heart had been beating out of control it still managed to skip a beat when he put his arm around you.


	7. Chapter 7

Psiioniic was re-wrapping your wrists gently with the bandage, but the pain still made you hiss even though it had been three days since the newest development.  
"Thorry." He twisted the cloth slowly. "I keep forgetting humanth thure are thoft."  
"Shove it Psii." You snapped, only causing him to laugh at you. You were sitting in the familiar grass outside your hive, arms now crossed as you gave a glare at Psiioniic. Still you couldn't help but smile along with him but after about three seconds you were lifted into the air by blue and red sparks. Psiioniic had a deep frown as he began to move you to his other side. "Psii what are—"  
"HoNk!" The psionics holding you snapped off, sending you the three foot drop back to the ground with a thud. The grub, whom you know knew as Gamzee, had jumped out of the nearby brush and attached himself to Psiioniic's face. You found this hilarious and couldn't help but laugh your ass off.  
"Why the motherfuck do I have to 'visit' when this motherfucker is here?" Almost instantly you stopped grinning, as did Psiioniic. Two things clicked in your brain at the sound of his voice. One: Signless was on his way and had brought the Grand Highblood. Two: if the Grand Highblood knew where you were you should really move the fuck away.  
"Psiioniic is (Name)'s Moirail and because she is different from trolls Psiioniic is around more often than other Moirails. If you want to see her more than you—" The Signless and The Grand Highblood were walking towards you. Psii must have seen them already and that's why he was trying to move you away when Gam-grub pounced on his face.  
"HoNk?" The small grub began climbing up the outside of your shirt; tickling your side while making you squirm and laugh. "HoNk!HoNkHoNk!" It made it up to your shoulder where it proceeded to nuzzle against you.  
"God damn you're cute." You stated while the grub pushed against your cheek.  
"He motherfuckin' likes you." Du. Dum. Du-dum. Dudum. Dudumdudum. He was just standing there, looking at you and making you uncomfortable.  
"You think?" Of course he does! Why the hell did stupid words constantly flow from your throat!?  
"Hell yes, my indigo eyed sister." Even as you were still weary of him, you chanced a smile.  
"I…" The Grand Highblood actually sounded hesitant about something? What the fuck was it? Was the planet blowing up? "I motherfuckin…" He held something out to you—something he had been keeping behind his back. You hadn't even notice. It was a bow. Your bow. The place where he had snapped it was still visible but it no longer looked like it had been cracked, it was simply a darker area. Small flecks of multiple troll blood stained the wood but… Your fingers wrapped around the bow, pulling it to you as you looked at it. Tracing along the fine patterns you opened your mouth, closed it, then opened it again. The words came out cracked and dry.  
"Thank you." You whispered. It was then silent for about ten seconds.  
"HoNk!" The little grub attempted to burry itself in your hair. "HoNk!HoNk…Honk…honk…"  
"I think he's tired." You stated. "He should probably go home."  
"Can a Moirail do a motherfucker a favor?" The Grand Highblood looked at Signless. Signless nodded kindly and looked at you. You pried the grub off of you and handed it gently to Signless. It instantly began to squirm.  
"Psiioniic, would you mind coming with me? I don't believe that the grub is comfortable with me." Psiioniic grudgingly stood up and began to follow Signless, shooting you a final worried look before disappearing into the forest that surrounded your house. What were you supposed to say?  
"I—"  
"Would you let a motherfucker make it up to you?" The words seemed kind but everything you had ever seen about him was far from tender. His lavender eyes were piercing into your own and once again you could feel your mouth began to dry. "I'll treat you like one of the Mirthful Messiahs if you'd just motherfucking let me."  
"What?"  
"I've never been motherfucking gentle but I'd motherfuckin' try to for you." Oh. OH. Ooooh. Oh my. "These motherfucking red feelings are gifts from the Mirthful Messiahs themselves and I motherfucking up and fucked it up by trying to turn it black. Just like there are two Messiahs, I'm up and motherfucking asking for a second chance."  
"I…" You swallowed, trying to put the words in your mouth. "I just…I—" His lips connected with yours; instead of being rough and lustful they were backed by an emotion you could only describe as caring. It only lasted for a second, not giving your brain enough time to react and kiss back. Wait. You wanted to kiss him back?  
"If you motherfu—" You pushed your lips against his, silencing him and tasting more of his makeup. The smirk tugging at his lips turned to a smile on yours. You pulled back after a few seconds, a bright red blush burning your cheeks. Your temporary embarrassment ended rather rapidly as he sat next to you, wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you onto his lap. God he smelt nice. It was a strange scent, but you had been close enough on multiple occasions to become accustomed to how he usually smelt—but it was mostly death and left a bitter taste in your mouth. Now the aroma of death on him was quite faint to what it used to be and had been replaced by an almost sweet-grape mixed with woodchips. It was him. If this was on Earth he could have had his own cologne line. _Parfum d' Highblood._ You giggled at your own terrible joke. The Grand Highblood pulled you closer to him to keep you from slipping off his lap and gave you're a questionable look.  
"I'm a spaz, just ignore me." You joked, looking away from him again. It didn't matter that you liked this guy; he would probably always scare the metaphorical crap out of you. He grabbed one of your wrists, successfully scaring you while you were lost in thought.  
"Ignoring you is not a motherfuckin' option." He pulled the bandage off your wrist.  
"Hey! Psiioniic just—Ah!" Your words were bitten back to your throat as his deep purple tongue flicked over where you had been cut by the shackles. It was quite painful still and him doing that wasn't helping—his tongue felt like sandpaper!  
"He didn't motherfuckin' do it right, you've got to motherfuckin' clean it first." Another brush of his tongue against the cut and the blush was back in full force. "S-Stop, don't do…" It was bleeding again but you didn't notice. Honestly you were kind of caught up in watching him. The long tongue would brush against your skin, setting a fire under it, and would slowly lap at the trails of blood. You didn't even notice that it began to bleed less with each pass of his tongue. He took the clean bandage in his hand, holding back every bit of his strength he treated you as if you were made of porcelain. After taking what seemed like twenty minutes for him to carefully tie the cloth around your hand he moved to the next hand. God his tongue felt nice. It left a small trace of purple tinted saliva on your skin. Focusing on the saliva sent your mind reeling backwards to just over two months ago and without any warning you jerked your hand back from under lightest grip possible. Your eyes were shut tightly as you tried to push back the memories.  
"I-I'm sorry." His breathing quickened at your words.  
"You don't have a motherfucking thing to be sorry about. I fucked up this miracle but I can't just motherfucking leave you. I motherfucking tried that!" With every word he spoke you could feel the anger that filled them, and the pure rage he was holding back. He was trying so hard to be easy and gentle with you, but you couldn't get over your fear. Unknown to you was that he had been trying to get you off his mind with his favorite past time, culling. He easily tripled the amount of trolls per day that he had been doing while you were in his presence. It hadn't worked. Nothing had fucking worked. He had tried for a new kismesis only to end up culling him before being in his presence for ten minutes. The thought of pailing another revolted him. When he had heard that his guards had caught you listening to the blasphemer's speeches he felt something pull at his hemo-pumper.  
_"__Well, motherfucker?" The Grand Highblood's smirk was twisted and dark as he looked at the blasphemer he had been wanting to paint with for nearly two sweeps.  
"If wanting peace is treason then I am guilty." The blasphemer wasn't even going to deny it? Motherfucker was no motherfucking fun. What color would be added to the wall of miracles? The cloak was torn off by one of the guards and the Grand Highblood froze. A small trail of blood was running from where he had hit the floor. That motherfucking red… it looked just like… Rage filled him to the brim. He motherfucking gave her everything. He made her his motherfucking kismesis and even gave her motherfucking time to recover when he had been a little too rough. Then she just motherfucking—  
"You think the others have that color?" One of the guards questioned quietly.  
"I hope so. I wanna see one of the (s/c) ones bleed." The second questioned. (s/c)?  
"Go and motherfucking get them motherfuckers!" The Grand Highblood snapped, red eyes now turning on the guards. Both guards ran from the room quickly, lest they incur the Grand Highblood's wrath. "Those motherfuckers you're with does one have a motherfucking (h/c) mane and motherfucking (e/c) orbs?" The blasphemer's eyes filled with regret.  
"Leave her be." He dared to challenge the Grand Highblood. There was no motherfucking way the Grand Highblood was ever letting that one out of his sight again. He was never going to let you motherfucking be. "Her kind does not do kismesis. Your last advance nearly killed her. She has suffered enough, just let the humans go." Killed her? He had to be motherfucking exaggerating. The blasphemer saw the disbelief. "Did it not seem strange to you the amount of blood she lost?" Was that… abnormal for her kind? "Humans can only feel love for the one they are with. She didn't fight you afterwards did she? You broke her."  
"She's not motherfucking broken!" The words came out in fit of pure rage. How dare he say that she was broken! She was motherfucking fine! Nothing was going to happen to that little motherfucker. The blasphemer's eyes widened slightly in realization.  
"You feel red for her."  
"What the motherfuck do you know about her, motherfucker?"  
"Her name is (Name)." The blasphemer stated calmly. "And I doubt that she would return those red feelings if you were to kill her friends and Moirail."  
"Then how do you motherfucking think—"  
"Show her you care. Let her go."_  
"I motherfucking tried that already motherfucker and it didn't motherfucking work! It didn't matter what motherfucking quadrant you were in with me, just so I got to motherfucking take you!" His hands were off of you now and placed on his head as if it hurt. "I can't just motherfucking—" You clung to his chest, closing the distance that you had previously made, eyes shut for fear of the tears now burning in them. You knew he hated it when you cried. You shook against him. His yelling stopped and his breath began to slow to normal again. After ten seconds of you shaking against him his arms wrapped around you again. "I swear on the messiahs sis, I won't ever motherfucking hurt you again." He fell silent as you were absorbed into him again.  
"…" It took a moment for you to stop shaking, but even after you still embraced him. His head rested on the top of yours. After a moment he noticed that you had stopped clinging tightly and were now simply gripping his shirt loosely.  
"Cute little motherfucker." He smirked but it faded quickly as the voices once again began whispering. **Motherfucking red.**_Just like her motherfucking blood. _**Paint your miracles** "Not with her motherfuckers." He pulled you to him tighter and stood up, careful not to drop you. He began to walk back to his own castle-like hive. It would be rude to leave you here alone.

Your eyes eased opened and you felt a leap of fear when you saw the room around you. No. You couldn't be back here. You tried to instantly bolt from the recupricoon which only resulted in you slipping and falling on your ass. As you winced you noticed this wasn't the room you had had before when you were… when you lived at the Grand Highblood's hive. The painted walls looked similar on first glance, but the pictures were just that. They, although gruesomely painted with blood, were breathtaking. A step. Then another. You began to follow the paintings around the room, immersed in them. Scenes depicting war, pain, and anger were all beautifully and hauntingly unfolded before your eyes. Every detail was vivid, every inch painstakingly crafted as if made for your eyes only. Then you came to one in the back of the room. It was… interesting. It looked like a human with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair. You would have guessed it was you if it weren't for the fact she was absolutely gorgeous. She had no flaws in her skin, no split ends, no scars or scrapes, not heavy, not thin, and she was smiling beautifully. The scraps of a spade were on the wall—having been clawed at and smudged over. A few inches above it was a bright purple heart. Wow. Who the ever loving hell was this.  
"You motherfuckin' like it?" You turned at the voice to see the Grand Highblood.  
"Uh, yeah, actually." You responded, turning back to the picture. "Who is it?" There was a pause.  
"Are you motherfuckin jokin sis?" Oh no. He was gonna be so mad. You should have known who it was. …Who was it? Who was it?! WHO WAS—"It's you, motherfucker." You should have acted flattered or embarrassed or something.  
"No. That can't be me. I'm not that pretty." You titled your head trying to find an angle to make it lose some of its shimmer or something.  
"The motherfuck you aren't." His hands caught you by the waist, spinning you around. His purple eyes blazed at you intensely. You could feel the blush rising on your cheeks. "You're a motherfucking miracle from the Messiahs themselves. Motherfuckin… perfection…" He began to kiss your neck softly. You couldn't help but give a soft moan of pleasure as he found the weak spot. Almost instantly he stopped, mistaking the quiet noise for one of discomfort, and began to pull back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.  
"Don't… don't stop." His chuckle shook your body.  
"I can't motherfuckin deny my wicked sister." His tongue flicked around your neck, lapping at your skin hungrily and he made his way to your lips. His kiss wasn't rough. It wasn't full of anger or spite. It was simply passionate. You could feel his need, how much he craved to touch and kiss you like this… and more. He nipped lightly at your lips, making sure to draw no blood with his razor-like teeth. You opened for him, allowing him to taste and explore every centimeter of your mouth. He loved the taste. You had already made up your mind as you tugged at his shirt. A small look of shock was on his face and you decided to play it to your advantage.  
"Don't deny a wicked sister, bro." You would have thought you had just told the world's funniest joke the way he laughed. It was actually making you a little self-conscious to have him laugh at you like this. Or at least it was until he pulled off his shirt. He was well built but no nipples or belly button. A shot of bravery allowed you to touch his chest and abs.  
"Like what you motherfuckin' see?" Oh shit! You got caught and tried to pull away. He lightly caught your hand with no real effort. "Don't up and pull away. You can motherfuckin touch all you want." Your face was now on fire with the blush. "A sis shouldn't be motherfuckin' shy about touching her matesprit."  
"W-What?"  
"I want you to be my matesprit." You weren't sure what surprised you more; what he had said or that he said it without cursing. "Will you let this motherfucker up and treat you like his own motherfucking Messiah?" As you had thought before, you had already made up your mind. The ache in your heart when he wasn't around was too great. You nodded gingerly. His mouth claimed yours once again, nipping playfully before moving back to your neck. A few more soft nips and kisses and he ran his hand up your shirt, playfully toying at the hem of your shirt for just a moment. You couldn't help but squirm under his caresses; the touches were making your body burn. It didn't take long for your own shirt to join his, amazingly in the same motion he had your bra on the ground. The wet appendage that had been playing with your neck now located its next target and nipped at your left nipple as he fondled the right. A moan escaped your barrier and the Grand Highblood drank it. Every sound you made under his touch fueled him on. Wanting you to make more of the noises he slipped a hand skillfully down your pants, removing them with one quick action.  
"Wh—AH!" You were already becoming aroused as the Grand Highblood played with your breasts, but when he began to rub you though the fabric of your panties it took you to a new level. He thrived off your moaning as he played with you over the dampening cloth. Your hips bucked up into his hand, craving more.  
"Easy sis, we have all the motherfuckin' time in the universe." It was impossible to take it easy with him touching you. His lips and tongue were once again on the move as he slipped off your underwear.  
"Oh—Oh God!" You cried out as he meticulously licked your most sensitive areas. Your hands gripped his hair tightly as he toyed, tweaked, and pleasured your clit. He was going incredibly slow and it was driving you over the edge. "F-Faster."  
"This is the one…" _Lick._ "Motherfucking time." _Lick._ "I'm gonna." _Lick. Nip._ "Deny you." He was teasing you. He was going to draw this out as long as he could. Another slow lick.  
"Ahah! P-Please… I can't…" You were nearing your edge and all you wanted was him. Instead of speeding up he slowed down even more. The pain of holding this pleasure was too much. You were on the verge of tears as he licked again slowly. "I-I can't… i-it—" A fast lick and his tongue flicked inside of your entrance. The feel of him moving in you, tasting you, craving you, it was too much. With a cry of his name you came and he drank you in, careful not to miss a single drop.

He had begun to cull trolls less just to spend more time with you. This made you happy for both reasons. More often than not you found yourself on his lap and you loved every second of it. Today, however, you had slipped away from the Grand Highblood to do a bit of secret shopping. You supposed that was one of the perks of being the Grand Highblood's matesprit, other trolls didn't mess with you. The same couldn't be said of lowblood trolls, however. Peaceful change was slow and nearly unnoticed if you weren't looking for it.  
Gamzee's birthd—er—wriggling day was in two days and you would be damned if you weren't going to get that cute little grubling the best present ever! He was just too cute for his own good. Those little honks! It made you smile just thinking about it. The Grand Highblood noticed that you had taken a shine to both the grub and the small honking noise. To your amusement and glee the Grand Highblood had actually started honking for you! Every time he did it, it would make your inner fangril squeal and you laugh happily. The Grand Highblood could almost smile and that made you even happier. You held the bag with the grub-friendly face paint as you walked, headed back to the Grand Highblood's hive. Yes you had taken up residence there. It made seeing him and… well, it made it easier.  
"What's wrong mutant? Got a problem?" The voice caught your attention. Although it was unfamiliar to you, the term mutant was not. It was what you had been called when you first got here. Another human? A wide smile spread on your face as you ran down the alley to see if your suspicions were true. Not that you weren't thrilled about trolls or Victoria, but the human was probably terrified. It wasn't a human but a troll. He had large bull-like horns, a Mohawk, and beautiful butterfly wings. To say that you were shocked would have been an understatement. Your conscience told you that this was wrong, you had to stop them. The 'mutant' had his back to you and what appeared to be a lance in his hand. Once you started walking up the blueblood instantly backed off as if you were the Grand Highblood himself. This was another per—the lance the 'mutant' held ran through your stomach. Crimson began to spill around the object now embedded in your body. The 'mutant' holding the lance saw both the color bleeding from you and the fact you were not a troll. Both things eliminated you from being the Grand Highblood, the one the lance was meant for. The pain was fading quickly, fading to simply cold.  
"Motherfuckin' sis, you can't all up and be…" You turned your head to see the Grand Highblood. The tears he hated to see were spilling from your eyes. The red that he feared the most leaked from your wound. Your breath began to slow. The 'mutant' ripped the lance from you. The same lips that had screamed out his name in pleasure now hit a sour tone as they cried in pain. The 'mutant' took off, making use of his wings. The 'mutant' was afraid, just as afraid of the Grand Highblood as you had been. Just as afraid as the Grand Highblood is now as he holds you against him, as your color coats his clothes and hands.  
"Gr—" Only blood escaped your mouth as you tried to speak. He shook his head.  
"Don't you motherfucking go, sis. You don't have a motherfucking ticket for that motherfucking dark carnival yet." A smile was trying to appear through the mass cold you were feeling. His stupid clown puns. Small purple drops were in his eyes. He hated it when you cried and now you could see why. It hurt to see the one you loved suffer. You closed your eyes, unable to take the pain of seeing him hurting like this. "Wake the motherfuck up!" You couldn't hear him any longer. You couldn't hear his screaming, his rage. You couldn't hear the hatred that racked his voice. You couldn't hear the promise he made; the pledge to kill all the motherfucking lowbloods and mutants for you. To repaint you every day with their blood. To grind their bones until the miracles brought you back.  
_HONK._


End file.
